Nathan Emmerson (Earth-3)
"WE don't need to do anything. If you try to help her with this, Hayden will realize what you are. She's not stupid. Let Sophia solve her own problems." :-Nathan to Claire and Paige about Sophia, Afterparty Nathan Emmerson is a 17 year old student who attends Vagos High School. He is also a mutant with the power of intangibility. Nathan is responsible for bringing the group together in the first place, making him close friends with Caroline Ward, Haley Brooks, Skyler Michaelson and also Claire Davis and Paige Millers, although this last two started distancing themselves from the group due to their growing relationship with one of the group's former rival, Sophia Jensen. Personality Nathan's experiences during his short life have marked him deeply. He was a nice person once, a trait that got him hurt many times. Afterwards, Nathan got colder towards people, preferring to believe the world isn't black and white. He takes a long time to truly trust a person, which makes him have a short number of friends, but the ones he has, he considers them as the most important thing in his life, being capable of doing anything for them. Due to this part of his personality, along with his shyness, some people see him as arrogant. However, those closest to him (like Haley and Caroline), can still see him as the person he used to be, the person he still shows to be sometimes. He is also known for holding a grudge against people who have hurt him or his friends, people like Sophia Jensen and Brad Shostack. As a result of his past, Nathan has low self-confidence and anxiety about specific things in his life. His also a proud individual, forgetting that there are people around him that wouldn't mind helping him. Powers and Abilities Intangibility Nathan possesses the ability to pass through objects, making him completely untouchable. He can also allow other people or objects to become intangible along with him if he wishes to, as long as he maintains physical contact with the person or object in question. Thanks to this ability, Nathan can damage tangible matter by phasing through it, being able to disrupt electronic equipment and harming living beings. In addition, when Nathan phases through the floor, he seems to float, as if swimming, which allows him to come back up, or else he would be stuck forever. While intangible, Nathan is highly resistant to telepathy, although some higher level telepaths can still manage to communicate with him this way, like Caroline Weaknesses *While intangible, Nathan is still vulnerable to magic. *The excessive use of his ability exhausts Nathan. Augmented Power When Nathan's power is augmented, his intangible state becomes his normal state and can only become solid by concentrating, reverting to his intangible state if that concentration is disrupted. Early Life After Sam's powers manifested, Nathan defended him from their father, who wanted to send him to Terminus, revealing his ability to his family. At school, he met and gathered a small group of mutant students, consisting of him, Caroline, Haley, Paige, Claire and Skyler. Season 1 An Invitation To My Personal Disaster TBA Afterparty TBA Killed/Injured Victims *'Caroline's Classmates' (accomplice): In An Invitation To My Personal Disaster, Caroline uses her powers to enter some of her classmates' minds and leave them in a vegetative state, where they couldn't speak or move. Nathan was the one who suggested Caroline to do it and was present when it happened. *'Brad Shostack': Nathan caught Brad stealing a computer shop and decided to use his powers to leave him unconscious and get him arrested. Relationships Caroline Ward :"But you can always make them suffer..." :-Nathan to Caroline about her classmates. Nathan and Caroline trust and care for each other a lot, always offering to help the other whenever they need it. Haley Brooks Although Nathan and Haley haven't interacted much yet, they seem to share a strong bond with each other, pretty much like the one Nathan shares with Caroline. Claire Davis :"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." :-Claire to Nathan about Sophia, An Invitation To My Personal Disaster Claire and Nathan's ideals seem to differ, sometimes causing a few arguments between them, which would be worse if Nathan wasn't so shy and worried so much about keeping his friendship with Claire alive. Nathan believes that Claire shouldn't be getting so close to Sophia, since they were once enemies, but Claire believes that people can change, another thing Nathan disagrees with. Despite their differences, Nathan and Claire are still close friends, although Claire distanced herself from the group once she started getting along with Sophia once again. Paige Millers Like Claire, Paige started distancing herself from the group once she started getting along with Sophia again. However, Nathan and Paige still talk more often than him and Claire and they both seem to value their friendship. Still, when caught in the middle of an argument between Nathan and Claire, she ended up picking Claire's side. Skyler Michaelson Nathan's relationship with Skyler hasn't been developed much yet, although they seem to have a normal, stable, friendship. Sam Emmerson Nathan and Sam seem to have a normal relationship with each other, as it has not been developed much yet. Sophia Jensen :"What will happen if the GPD shows up and takes her away? You think she won't say anything?" :-Nathan doubts Sophia, Afterparty Like Caroline, Nathan doesn't trust Sophia. This was shown when Claire and Paige reveal to him that Sophia is a mutant and that they told her about them. Nathan's first reaction was to question Claire if she thinks Sophia won't tell anyone. Johanna Whitmore :"Johanna too?! Is there anyone from our old class who isn't like us?" :-Nathan to Paige after discovering Johanna is a mutant, Afterparty Although Nathan and Johanna never interacted, Nathan didn't seem pleased with the discovery of Johanna as a mutant. This might be due to Johanna's relationship with Sophia. Hayden Turner :"She knows Sophia's secret, that's what she does. She finds out something she can use against a person and uses it against her." :-Nathan about Hayden, Afterparty Although they haven't interacted much, Nathan, like many others, doesn't like Hayden, due to the fact that she constantly uses threats against mutants to manipulate them. Still, he thinks she's smart, even if she uses that trait the wrong way. Appearances Season 1 *An Invitation To My Personal Disaster *After Party Trivia/Notes *Nathan, along with Paige and Haley, are the only main characters who didn't use their powers in the first episode of season 1, aside from the flashbacks. *Nathan uses contact lenses. *Currently, his best friends are Caroline Ward, Haley Brooks and Skyler Michaelson. *Nathan has stated to possess secret files about everyone from his class, with everything he knows about them since kindergarten. *Nathan is addicted to coffee. * Nathan was designated as a "Significant Threat" by Prime Industries' Project Artemis. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teen Mutants Category:Earth-3 Category:Student Category:Living Characters Category:Mutants Category:Significant Threats Category:Teen Mutants Characters